


Clandestine

by PulledASneakyOnYa



Series: A chain of "remarkable" times. [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: (Hair Brushing to an extent I guess lol), Black Hat has tentacle hair, Blushing, Cold Weather, Comfort, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Slightly - Freeform, Tentacle hair, cuddling for warmth, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulledASneakyOnYa/pseuds/PulledASneakyOnYa
Summary: (Inspired by a fanfic I read recently found and liked, lol :x)Black Hat pursed his lips as he thought, his expression unreadable as usual. "It's not physically connected to me. I can take it off.""So, why don't you?"Black Hat snickered, "You expect me to?"Flug shrugged lazily, "I mean, would you take it off, if asked?""No.""...But why not?"





	1. Spill the secrets.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jefe?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283667) by [LoveFandoms828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828). 



Black Hat was, obviously, very mysterious. Flug had been working with the eldritch for years. Years and had lived.  
He worked for the demon every day and only recently started getting days off. One day a month, actually...Or rather every few months.  
But, even with all this time, Flug still had barely any information on him.  
What he did know?  
Black Hat liked deathly sweet coffee. Mostly sticks to drinking poisons, acids, all types of toxins.  
And also eats meat. Raw. Of any species, too.  
Flug had seen him eat a human's inside's, it was not a pretty sight. Ah, yes...Flug remembers it like it was yesterday! But, he knows it was a few minutes ago...

  
They had been returning back to the manor from a meeting with a client (and as you can imagine, the streets are some-what busy) People went out of their way to stay out of Black Hat's way, of course. But, maybe the man was in a rush? He ended up stepping on the heel of Black Hat's shoe, just enough that the eldritch stumbled slightly. But, that was enough to engrave his fate.  
Black Hat had whirled around and started ripping the man apart. Dislocating bones and tearing them from their sockets with ungodly cracks and sounds, then ripping his flesh from him and crushing his eye-sockets, however that happened.  
Honestly, most of that very recent memory is a blur because as soon as it started, Flug spaced out, having a feeling he had forgotten something. But, it ended as quickly as it started. I mean, not for the victim, that probably felt like absolute hell, but, for everyone else, it went by quick and swift. Quick with the most amount of pain able to give.

As of now, Black Hat was tidying himself up from that little outburst, Flug helping. Flug had never been inside the demon's bedroom, but now here he was! Helping cleaning blood off of the damned cad!  
The room was quite nice, though uncomfortably cold.  
The entrance had double doors engraved with nice patterns into the wood, the floor had a crimson carpet with golden lining and the floor beneath the carpet was a red-brown coloured wood, polished to perfection, as it always had been. In the middle of the room was probably the biggest bed Flug had ever seen.  
It was a Caesar sized bed, black wood, crimson sheets and blankets. Behind the head of the bed was a huge window, covered by red curtains that draped down to the ground. At the end of the bed was a chaise, red with gold lining on the sides. To the left of the room was a closet, full of, probably, clothes. To the right, where they were, was the vanity. Also, greatly expensive looking.  
Flug stopped scrutinizing the room and looked to his boss. He had known him since...Since, really, around the 1920s, and despite how long they've known each other, Black Hat was still like a stranger.  
"What are you?" Flug blurted out,  
Black Hat continued dusting himself off and using a flannel to wipe the blood from his coat. "I am evil."  
Flug sighed and furrowed his brows,  
"I know that, sir. I meant...What kind of species are you?"  
Black Hat clicked his tongue, "What do you think I am?"

That was controversial. Black Hat could be a large variety of things. "Um, a demon?" He suggested.  
A sharp grin spread across the creature's face and he chuckled lowly.

  
"Oh, I'm sure you can think of something better in that head of yours."

  
"So, that's a no? ...I don't have that much information on you to classify what you might, or might not, be." Flug said. Black Hat tossed a flannel into Flug's hands, 

"If you're going to keep up the banter, at least help me get the blood from my coat." Black Hat ordered, to which Flug obliged.  
Reluctantly, he began to help clean the blood off.

  
"So...Since I'm helping you, I can ask questions?"

"I doubt me saying yes, or no, matters."

Flug went quiet for a moment. There were tons of things he wanted to ask Black Hat. From simple things to...Not so simple things.  
"Are you as old as people think you are?" He asked.  
Black Hat quirked a brow, glancing to Flug from the corner of his eye.

  
"What are you insinuating?"

  
"...I mean, if you're really as old as people think you are, doesn't that mean you weren't always Black Hat? I mean, like, known as him? Looked different, like, be someone different?"  
Black Hat returned his attention to his reflection, which didn't show him, but rather his silhouette.

"The fact you've been thinking about that rather offends me, or so it should." He said. Flug frowned,

"Sorr-"

" _Quiet._ " Black Hat snapped, irritation riling up. He quickly re-gathered his bearings, "But, with what you're asking? ...I think you think I'm just some being, like everything else." Black Hat mused, "Let me tell you something, Doctor," It was always strange, how the word 'Doctor' rolled off of his tongue so suavely, it sent shivers down Flug's spine, both pleasant and unpleasant. "To put it briefly, I am an outcast. What I mean by that is; I do not belong anywhere. I do not belong to a timeline, universe, world or time. Nor anything else."  
Flug tilted his head, brows raised. He paused for a moment. He continued to scrub away blood from the coat, (Not harshly)  
"Then...How have you always been "Black Hat"?"  
Black Hat 's lips pulled up into a smirked, "As I said. I don't belong to any time or place. I was never born, no big-bang popped me into existence, I am not made from different forces meshed together in a cluster-fuck, I will merely be. So, time doesn't matter, I've just always been me."

He merely be's...He just _...Exists.._.There is no reason for it...Nothing logical, he literally goes against the logic of the universe and existence. Flug tightened his jaw, stuck in his pondering thoughts. What did that entitle, though? From what comes to mind, that must mean quite a few things.  
"...You're the only of your kind," He muttered. Black Hat hummed in agreement, "You've never had a home, either." This time he was silent. _Perhaps he shouldn't have said that._

"Does that ever matter, though?"

  
Flug glanced back to the eldritch if it was even a correct classification on what he was, which Flug doubted, "I mean...Kind of?... Does this mean, like, any sort of thing to you doesn't exist?"  
Black Hat scoffed,  
"To existence and non-existence, I'm not supposed to exist. I break unspoken laws of existence, Flug. I don't even belong to non-existence."

Flug squinted his eyes, mind whirring like cogs in a machine, "But- But that makes things harder!" He exclaimed. "There was already no idea for what you were- _Are_ , and now it's just more difficult to decide." He continued, "There isn't even anything I could call you that would be correct!"  
"Calling me Black Hat, is correct."  
"Yes, it is, but I mean something other than your name."  
Black Hat grinned, "Oh, I pity you and that mind of yours. You're going to spend the rest of your life wondering things."  
Flug sighed, exasperated, "Questions with no answers."  
He closed his eyes for a moment and closed his eyes, "What about your hat? Does that mean it's literally a part of you, physically?"

Black Hat pursed his lips as he thought, his expression unreadable as usual. "It's not physically connected to me. I can take it off."

"So, why don't you?"

Black Hat snickered, "You expect me to?"

  
Flug shrugged lazily, "I mean, would you take it off, if asked?"

  
"No."

  
"...But why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

His nerves were being picked up, ripped away from him tauntingly so. Or so it felt...It was visible as Black Hat narrowed his eye and his words turned harsher.

  
"Why?"

  
A low growl emitted from him, "Don't you ever stop asking 'Why'?" His pupil thinned to a slit as his brows furrowed, "It's like me wanting you to take off that Paperbag. Would you?"

"If I had to."

  
"But you wouldn't want to, would you?"  
Flug shook his head.  
Black Hat re-adjusted his hat by the brim, his index finger and thumb sliding along it. "It's like that," He declared, "Just times it by one hundred." He turned and locked gaze with the doctor, "And minus the anxiety."

Flug's shoulders slumped, "Oh...What about embarrassment?"

  
"Pardon?"

  
"Embarrassment. I get embarrassed without my paper bag, is it like that with your hat?"

  
Black Hat made a noise and scowled, "I don't have anything to be embarrassed about," He seethed, forked tongue flickering out between pointed teeth. "Because unlike everything else," He gestured to himself, "I know I'm an utter beast of good looks, I'm handsome," He gushed, "And I don't waste my time pestering over little things I can't change." He hissed.

"Okay...So...If you don't have anything to be embarrassed about, why not take off your hat? At least in front of me?"

  
Black Hat gawked, "You're ignorant to the point!"

  
Flug gave a confused look. "What was the point?"

  
"The point was, I'm not like you humans, and I'm fucking gorgeous! Drop-dead sexy!"

  
"Then you can take your hat off and be sexy!"

  
"No!"

  
"Okay- I- What if I take my paper bag off and you can see what my face looks like," He gestured to himself then to his boss, "And you take your hat off. I don't care if you're bald or anything." Flug coerced. Black Hat's lips turned down into a slight scowl as he glared daggers at the scientist. Flug huffed, "I wouldn't tell anyone!"

  
"Good, no one would believe you anyway," Black Hat snapped.

  
"Exactly! So, show me, no harm no foul!"  
Black Hat made another unintelligible noise,

"I'll consider it," He grumbled. Flug's eyes lit,

  
"You will?!"

"That is what I said, you half-wit!"

Though it wasn't visible, Flug smiled and ignored that insult like a ~~champ~~ loser.  
Black Hat narrowed his eye and rubbed his chin, "But why should I?"

  
"Uh, to satisfy your curiosity of what's under my bag?"

  
"..." He glanced off to the side, "... _Fine_. But, remember, I can kill you in the vilest way your mind can't comprehend, and I will if I feel unslighted. ~~_I will regardless_~~."

 

Flug nodded, "Of course, sir."  
Black Hat took a few steps and walked to his chaise where he sat down idly, Flug followed by but remained standing. He may have organized a deal, but he was still...Nervous. He twiddled his thumbs and chewed the inside of his mouth.

  
"Okay," He then said, "Who first?"

  
" _You_."

  
Flug slowly nodded, _of course_ , "Okay...Uhh, here I go?" Removing his paper bag was nerve-wracking but the fact Black Hat was eyeing him like a predator's eyes it's prey did not help. Flug halted,  
"Can you stop, y'know, staring at me like you're going to rip my face off when I show you?"

"No. I'm just watching. No need to get so frightened."

  
Flug pressed his lips into a thin line before continuing. He pulled the paper bag, and goggles, off and from his head. He then returned his hands to his sides and nervously kept his jaw clamped shut tight. He spared a glance to Black Hat but ended up flickering his gaze away to the ground and anything else.

Black Hat rose up from the seat and took a step closer and investigated his employee's features.  
Pale, rather sallow skin, tattered with burn marks from an accident no one in their right mind should have survived, he had a ~~cute~~ little button nose, cupid-bow lips and his jaw defined and oval. His face was littered with freckles and his eyes were blue with dark rings around his eyes. His hair was curly and blonde. It went down a little bit below his ears, too.  
He looked awfully ~~cute ~~mundane, really.

Flug now could only hope that Black Hat would keep up his end of the deal, even if they didn't shake on it, now he was regretting not doing so.  
"Okay, your turn." He said, awkwardly.

Black Hat gnarred, "So it is." And he took a step back. He visibly hesitated and loosely grabbed hold of the brim of his hat before pulling it off of his head.  
Flug honestly had no idea what to expect. He had never thought about what was under the hat but now, he was finding out. He kept his gaze trained on Black Hat.  
Black Hat- Hair! Tentacle hair! It was quite long and reminded the man of dreadlocks. It was so...Cute!  
His hair- Tentacles? Tentahair? ....Whatever, his hair was a darker shade than his skin, black, actually. Black Hair. Black Tentacles.  
Black Hat took note on the big, goofy smile that had made way onto Flug's face. Black Hat flushed,

  
"What are you smiling about?" He hissed venomously.  
When he realised he was indeed smiling, his cheeks tinted pink,

  
"Oh, sorry, s-sir." He apologised, "Uh, permission to say something and not be murdered?"

  
"..N-...Okay...Fine."

  
Flug wrung his hands, "Okay, uh, forgive me for saying, but," Tension had risen and he had tensed, "ButHonestlyYou'reJustCute!"  
Black Hat made a strange, noise, and was taken aback.

  
"What?! I-" He had glanced around, as if calculating the odds in his head, "-I am a being of pure evil! I AM evil! And you dare to call me, _cute_?!"  
Flug nodded and shrugged, sluggishly.  
The two stared back at each other and Black Hat parted his lips to say something but the sound of aggressive knocking caused him to clamp his jaw shut.

  
"Blacky are you in there?!" Demencia had called out, rather desperately as if it had been years.

"Go away, Demencia, I am busy! Go harass someone else!"

"Blaackyyy!" She cried, "It's been ages!"

_Oh, it had not!_

"Demencia, you blithering mindless dolt, if you leave now, you can break whatever you want!"

A faint gasp was heard on the other side before she made a cheer and the sound of her skittering away, presumably to Flug's lab, faded out.  
Black Hat twitched in anger then turned his attention back to Flug who stood there awkwardly.

 


	2. As cold as Black Hat's cold heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, I've been lacking some motivation today, not sure why, but here, sorry if it sucks I wrote myself in a corner and had to end the chapter early)

It had been around a week since Flug found out Black Hat had hair, (And it was adorable)  
And around a week since Black Hat saw what was beneath the paper bag (Which he thought was disgustingly adorable and every time he thought of it felt like wretching.)  
And, as of now, it was snowing outside. Much to Black Hat's great dismay. Since the snow had started, Black Hat remained in his comforting room. It was away from the others. He spent this time, scowling and brooding with hate from within his blankets. Hours were spent cursing the weather. But it simply did not care.  
A faint knock at the door, much too soft to be Demencia's, but too harsh to be 5.0.5's, snapped him from his hateful muttering.  
"Sir?" Flug's voice peaked,   
"What?" Black Hat snapped, keeping his glare fixated on the slightly open curtain, watching as the snow drifted down to the blankets of snow, piling the dead plants and grass around his organization.  
"I, uh, I noticed the w-weather and, um, remembered how you're a cold-blooded, uh, thing," He stammered out, "And, y'know, I- I brought some hot water bottles and stuff?"  
Black Hat's head snapped towards the door, "Come in, quickly and don't let Demencia hear the door open!" He ordered. Flug opened it enough to slip inside, without dropping anything. He then closed the door quietly until a soft 'click' sounded.   
Flug eyed the room, and how cold it was. Everything was like he last remembered. His eyes landed on the sight of Black Hat sitting up on his bed, blankets wrapped around him, not unlike a cocoon, really. He snickered at the sight and approached him.

"I can get 5.0.5 to bring some coffee if you want?"  
Black Hat licked his lips, "Maybe..." He grumbled. Flug dropped the blankets and hot-water bottles, onto the bed, "Uh, some might not be as warm as others...There is only one kettle and I had to keep refilling." He scratched the back of his neck, sighing.  
A few tentacles slipped out from the blanket and coiled around the warmth of the bottles and pulled them into the barricade of the blanket.  
Flug's lips turned up into a smile.  
Black Hat huffed out a sigh, his eyes slid shut as he basketed in the warmth. Flug looked around the room, fondly. He noticed the frost that had frozen into the room. Wow.  
Flug hesitated, but spoke up, "So...How are you holding up, Jefecito?" He asked.  
Black Hat slowly opened his eyes again, looking to the doctor.  
"What do you think?" His forked tongue flickered out, like a snake.  
Flug fidgeted his hands,   
"...Well, I hate to say, but, I'm sure you would be warm right now if you hadn't decided on leaving all heaters down in the chambers with your pet snake."

Black Hat's face had taken on one of irritation, mildly. He bared his sharp teeth, "I'd be quiet if I were you," He seethed, "Think of Lil' Jack how you think of that repulsive bear you have," His voice was low and guttural. Might have struck a nerve there.  
Flug quietened himself guiltily. "Sorry, sir..." After all, Lil' Jack was something Black Hat didn't like because it screamed when he hit it, in fact, he never laid a violent hand on that pet. Only affectionate pats and strokes. It was, as disgusting as it was to admit, adorable.  
"...Is the hot-water-bottles helping?" Flug then asked. Black Hat pursed his lips,  
"A little. It takes a lot to warm up my blood because of my cold heart."  
Flug's jaw went slightly slack, "You mean, your heart, is literally cold?"  
"Cold and dead. It doesn't beat and doesn't pump blood!" Black Hat announced proudly, smiling wide.  
Flug began to fidget with his gloves, eyes glancing around the room as his mind worked. He opened his mouth but paused. This...Suggestion, would probably get him slaughtered as soon as the words left his mouth, but, oh well?  
"Uhm, you might not like this suggestion..." Flug began, Black Hat rose a brow, "But...Because my body is naturally warm, I could, y'know, uh, sit with you and, get you warm?"

"Are you suggesting we cuddle?" Black Hat cringed,   
Flug took in a breath of cold air that stung the back of his throat, "Look, if you don't get warmth, there's a chance you'll die, you'll freeze to death! Even if not, you'll get sick and then what'll you do while being sick?"  
Black Hat's lips thinned into a line before replying,  
"I'm evil! I am not going to subject myself to cuddling! I'm not that...Weak and needy." He growled, voice harsh to the ear.  
"Sir, it's not weak and needy, it's just that you actually and genuinely need warmth to live, especially since it's cold." Flug explained, moving his hands about as he did, "Besides, like with your hair, I won't tell anyone about it."

Black Hat muttered, "And you haven't told anyone about it or hinted to it,"   
Flug nodded, "See? You can trust me!"  
"Those words make me think otherwise, suspicious."  
Flug rolled his eyes, "That's just your paranoia. Come on, sir. It'll make not freezing to death a lot easier."  
Black Hat whined, facepalming. "FFfffine! But take off your paper bag, I hate how it rings in my ears."  
Not that he had any.  
Flug obliged and slipped it off and placed it down on the chaise carefully before clambering up onto the bouncy bed.  
Black Hat had a sour look on his face, "And don't call it 'Cuddling'."  
"Okay. What do you want to call it then?" Flug asked.  
"...Temperature harbouring..."  
"Okay, it's temperature harbouring and not cuddling." Flug smiled, Black Hat nodded. Black Hat opened the blanket and Flug moved his way in next to Black Hat, within the comfort of the blankets. Black Hat closed the blanket, trapping the two away from the cold.  
Black Hat wiggled a bit closer until he was pressed to Flug's side. He leaned his head on Flug's shoulder, still with a sulky expression. (To Flug's amusement.) Flug paused a moment deciding his move and wrapped his arms around Black Hat to help warm him up.   
The two sat there for a little bit in silence. Black Hat, relishing in the feeling of warmth, but sour at the fact he had to- No, not cuddle- Do some temperature harbouring from Flug but after a few minutes he eased up and accepted that he had to and no one would find out. And if they did?  
They wouldn't.

The minutes felt dreadfully long, to Flug. It was boring, just doing nothing, not even speaking. Flug took notice that Black Hat wasn't wearing his hat and a smile pulled at his lips as he saw his hair. "Hey, sir?" He chimed.  
Black Hat hummed, signalling he was listening.  
"...Can I...Braid your hair?"  
If Black Hat been drinking anything, he would have either spat it out or choked.  
He stared, aimlessly, but muttered a shy 'Okay' and Flug beamed. Black Hat moved the blankets and laid them across his lap. The two were near the head of the bed and Flug moved behind Black Hat and knelt. He slipped his gloves off and tossed them to the side. Black Hat sat quietly and Flug ran his fingers through the cold tentacles with bright eyes. He had never seen tentacle hair, it was so...Bizzare...  
And, Flug would have expected to be trembling and jittering, but perhaps the fact it was Black Hat, hadn't sunk in yet. Or maybe it had, but, he simply didn't care.  
He held a strong admiration for Black Hat and I mean, of course, he did! He was the best villain, the worst person (He wasn't one) And was the only type of his species. There was no species, only him. So, he wasn't a species. He was him. He began to straighten out the tentacle hair.  
To keep the...Tension, building up, Flug split it and began to speak once more,  
"...I'm pretty surprised you're actually letting me, y'know, braid your hair." He said, soft toned.  
Black Hat muttered bitterly, "Don't flatter yourself."  
Flug smiled. Black Hat was being nice to him, though. He was flattered and...  
...He could only hope, it was more than just being nice. Of course, after all these years, he had ended up getting a crush on such a vile and despicable thing.  
It went quiet for a few more moments,   
"...Hey, since you've been alive for a long time and all- Where did you go?"  
"Everywhere."  
"...Did you get a home?"  
Black Hat huffed, "Of course I did!"  
"Oh? What was it like?"  
Black Hat made a noise, "I don't know, you tell me. You live in it."  
Flug blinked, "Oh- So, y- ...This is your first house?"  
"Yes, captain. Oblivious!"  
"S-Sorry..."  
"Why do you keep apologising- Why do you keep asking questions, don't you ever get tired of it? I know I get tired of hearing them."  
Flug chuckled, "Well, I'll always have questions to ask, especially to you. You're mysterious,"   
"I know."  
"And we've worked together- Er, well, I've worked for you, for tons of years and yet you're like a stranger."

"Mh, well, there's nothing interesting to speak about."  
"I doubt that, very highly." Flug retorted, he began to braid Black Hat's tentacle hair,  
"Did you, like, meet anyone you would consider friends- Or, not friends, b-but you know, you got along with them."  
Black Hat rolled his shoulders, easing his muscles and thought, quietly. The room fell dead silent, Flug couldn't help but think he had said the wrong thing. He turned his attention to the braiding, afraid that he really did say the wrong thing. But, perhaps Black Hat really was just reminiscing. He has been alive longer than people can count, it'd be a lot of memories to go through.  
"I did meet some people," Black Hat admitted. Flug turned his attention back to listening, intently. He made a sound, like he was going to say something, but decided against it. "But, even so, they're just people. I only got along with people tolerable and not idiotic enough to piss me off." He added. Flug hummed,

"Oh, understandable...So, no one memorable, then? None you hang out with or talk to even a bit, now?"  
Black Hat sounded lowly, "No, of course not! None of who I met were worth my time and attention. In fact, I was worth their time and their attention!"  
That was a bit sad, actually. But, of course, Black Hat's ego got in the way of things. He had braided Black Hat's hair nicely and it probably made the demon look even cuter.  
"I find it hard to believe that you, something older than time, hasn't met interesting people." Flug sighed, "So, I'm just gonna assume you just don't want to talk about it."   
Flug finished braiding Black Hat's hair and then moved to his side again. He looked to him and smiled, Black Hat narrowed his eyes.

  
"What?"  
"Well, the braids look nice on you, is all."

  
"Don't expect me to keep them in for long," He sibilated.

  
"I don't mind, it was fun to braid them."

**Author's Note:**

> Yee yeeee skididdy yeee im workin on the second chapter like rn lads xd ;) tell me what you think and pls give me feebdack fh feedback m8's. thank


End file.
